1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noise barriers, and more particularly to a method for optimizing the design of a finite noise barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous noise barrier designs used the theory for an infinite barrier for the design of a finite barrier, thereby ignoring or improperly calculating the end effects. The height of the barrier was increased to maximize the shadowing and the edge effects were generally estimated. Complex barriers were assumed to be similar to infinite simple barriers.